


Guardian Angels

by orphan_account



Series: Guardian Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Guardian Angels, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are caught in the middle of a war between Heaven and Hell, along with the other "special" children who are all made the charges of a motley group of angels who just barely grasp the concept of how human relationships work. Oh and they also have the entirety of Hell on their asses. </p>
<p>This can't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an rp,
> 
> Basically what if the special kids started gaining their powers in their early teens rather than their early twenties? And what if angels actually gave a crap about humans from the start. Because of this premise, you'll have to suspend your disbelief concerning the angel characters, because they are going to be a little ooc. On with the show. 
> 
> My RP partner, a Love-Speight-Relationship, plays the angel characters while I play the human characters. You can look her up on tumblr.

Sam Winchester, short lanky boy of fourteen, shivered violently under the covers of his bed, located the dingy motel he and his elder brother, Dean, were in. Their father, John Winchester, had long since left on another hunt, and Dean had left to get them something to eat for diner. The rain pounded against the window frame as thunder sounded overhead, though Sam paid little mind to it as he had faced far worse than a little thunder and lightning.

The tv blared with white noise, the youngest Winchester paying no heed to it as he attempted to go to sleep, and finding it difficult as he shivered due to a combination of the really, really shitty heating, and a strange illness he had somehow contracted. It had started out as horrible nightmares that usually ended with him screaming, made worse by the fact that they seemed to be coming true. That had been last month, and in the recent two weeks he had slowly lost his ability to retain heat.

His body temperature was dangerously below normal, and he’d even managed to give Dean shivers when the elder Winchester had tried to check his temperature. They were starting to suspect it might be some kind of curse, Dean pouring over textbook after textbook in attempt to find out which one, only taking a break when Sam had complained about being hungry.

Meanwhile, unknown to the teen, an unfamiliar figure was watching him from the nearest window, unperturbed by the pouring rain. Golden eyes peered over the windowsill, like a child hiding during a game, trained on the youngest Winchester. As if sensing this, Sam rolled over so his back was facing the window, pulling the covers tighter around him as he settled into a shallow slumber.

The figure’s name was Gabriel, the Archangel Messenger of God. And on occasion, when the mood struck him (which was often) he was Loki, Trickster god of Norse legend.

And currently he was debating on the best method of announcing himself to the youngest Winchester.

On the one hand, popping out from under the bed seemed like a hilarious idea. On the other hand, this was a scared kid who had some training as a Hunter, and doing so would probably get him stabbed in the face. Not that it would kill him, but getting stabbed with shit still hurt.

So the archangel/trickster decided to reveal himself in a slightly more discreet manner.

He silently slipped through the window without so much as a ruffle of feathers, bone dry as the lights and TV flickered in warning. Sam, still in a shallow slumber, hummed a bit, his eyebrows furrowing for a second before he rolled over again and settled back down with a sigh. Gabriel had already disappeared from sight by then, silently making his way over to the Winchester’s side.

Gabriel smirked before leaning down and whispering with a soft hum, “Sam Winchesterrrrr…I am your…guardian angeeeeelllll,”

Sam just about leapt out of his skin, bolting upright before colliding with what felt like skin plastered over a face-shaped brick wall. He fell flat on his back, groaning in dazed pain as he was blinding by stars.

A loud gleeful cackle sounded, and with a pop Gabriel shifted into view, scooping Sam up into his arms with no warning whatsoever. “Hiya Kiddo! Gee, you’re a lanky little guy aren’t ya?” He asked, eyes crinkling in a very cheerful way.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Sam bellowed, immediately flailing in an attempt to get down, confused and still a bit dazed.

This didn’t put Gabriel off in the slightest, and he held Sam as easily as if the boy were merely a squirming puppy, clicking his tongue. “Hey, relax! I’m not here to hurt ya—didn’t you here me? I’m… _drumroll please_ —“ A loud drumming sounded from nowhere, making Sam look around in bewilderment before Gabriel continued, “your very own _guardian aaaaangel!_ ” He plopped Sam down on the bed with an indignant yelp and struck a pose, apparently thinking himself very impressive.

Sam gawked at the supposed angel, not sure if he should laugh or if he should be running for his life.

In Gabriel’s very, very limited experience, kids reacted well to silly stuff, so he turned it up a notch. With a snap he held a big red box in his hands, toped with a golden bow, and tossed it to Sam, watching hopefully. “Gotcha somethin.”

The teen’s brain seemed to finally get over the initial shock of Gabriel’s sudden appearance to remember that the proper response to an intruder was to _run the Hell away._

Sam shoved the box away like it was on fire, scrambling off the bed and bolting to the door. He swung it open, only to find Gabriel calmly blocking his way.

“What…b-but how?!” Sam sputtered out, jumping back in alarm, glancing between Gabriel’s previous and current positions in mixed alarm and confusion.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down.” Gabriel said, raising his arms in a gesture of surrender. “Sam. Sammy. Sam-O.”

He drew out the O at the end, watching Sam carefully as the teen backed up and unconsciously put a hand on the dresser holding the TV. Sam was too focused on him to notice the frost spreading from his fingertips.

That was _not_ a good sign.

Okay, now was the time for no chances.

“Hey look,” Gabriel said, teleporting onto the furthest bed while shutting the door behind him, making Sam flinch. “I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Gabriel. I’m honestly not here to hurt you.”

He then added a bit loudly and exasperatedly when he noticed Sam not so subtly reaching for the salt gun behind him. “And that gun’s not going to do you much good, you’re looking at the only unkillable being in the world.”

Okay technically next-to-unkillable but the kid didn’t need to know about angel swords and he highly doubted one of his siblings was gonna go _avenging angel_ on him anytime soon.

“Then why are you here?” Sam asked suspiciously, grabbing the gun nonetheless, and the archangel let him. Whatever floats the kid’s boat, let it not be said that Gabriel didn’t warn him.

“I’m here to take you to a safe place.” Gabriel said,

“A safe place?” Sam said hesitantly, “Wh-why?”

“You and some other kids are different, you have powers that humans aren’t supposed to have.” Gabriel explained.

“P-Powers?” Sam repeated, shaking a bit again and Gabriel had to wince. If the frost was any indication, the kid must be freezing his ass off. The crappy heating was probably helping none whatsoever.

“We don’t know how or why you got them, but if the demons are after you it’s definitely a concern.”

“Demons?” Sam repeated, “What w-would demons want with m-me?”

Gabriel paused, crossing his legs as he glanced up, almost as if he were listening to something before answering.

“It’s complicated. We don’t know all the details ourselves.” Gabriel said,

“But you’re angels, you’re warriors of God, how can you not know everything?” Sam cut in,

“Because knowing everything there is to know would not only take the fun out of life, it would probably drive us completely batshit?” Gabriel snarked before adding, “We’re angels kiddo, not omnipotent saints as you’re going to quickly discover. What I can say for sure is that you’re dangerous, both to yourself and the people around you. You’re lucky we found ya before the demons did, or else you would’ve been swamped by them by now. The faster we get you out of here, the better.”

“And why should I go anywhere with you when you won’t even give me a straight answer?” Sam demanded.

Gabriel groaned, flopping onto his back before complaining almost childishly,

“What is _up_ with you humans and your trust issues?! You guys were so much more trusting a few thousand years ago. It was actually kind of cute. Now you’re all so suspicious of each other, you don’t even trust your own eyes anymore.”

“It’s called survival instinct.” Sam snapped before adding, “You still haven’t answered my question. Why should I go anywhere with you when I don’t even know you?”

“You’re just going to have to put a bit of faith in it.” Gabriel said sitting back up with a shrug. “I haven’t hurt you yet, you’re a smart kid, I’m pretty sure you’ve already figured out that I could if I wanted to. If I wanted to hurt you, I would’ve done it already.”

Sam hesitated. On the one hand it felt like this guy was being honest, and he honestly felt like he could trust him. On the other hand, he still had no idea who Gabriel really was and the guy was basically saying to come with him, a complete stranger who claimed to be an angel.

Gabriel meanwhile was considering whether or not he should bring his wings out. Humans almost always loved seeing angel wings, it had a weird calming affect on them, and it might help convince the kid that he really was an angel.

“What about my Dad and my brother?” Sam finally asked, bringing Gabriel out of his thoughts.

“What about them?” Gabriel asked with such casualty that it was actually kind of frightening.

“I can’t just leave them without telling them where I’m going!” Sam exclaimed. “They’ll assume I’ve been kidnapped by some child-snatching monster!”

“Good.” Gabriel said, and Sam made a horrified choking sound that made the angel backpedaled quickly to add, “Sam they can’t know. The demons don’t know that we’re onto them yet, and we’re keeping it that way for as long as we can. If your Dad and brother knew that you were with angels, the demons would find out and probably use them as bait, if not just outright kill them to make a point to you.”

He refrained from mentioning that they were already planning on bringing Dean along too, just to be safe rather than sorry. Michael wanted to see how the older Winchester would react to his younger sibling suddenly disappearing. Gabriel had to admit that it was a pretty dick move, especially when the reaction of sheer _terror and panic_ was kind of obvious, and it wasn’t going to earn them any points with either Winchester, but whatever he really couldn’t argue.

Gabriel glanced at his watch impatiently. They really had to get going soon before some demon realized what was going on. He really didn’t want to force Sam into going, but this wasn’t negotiable and if it came down to force, then it came down to force.

Sam thought for a moment, before realizing that no matter what he did it was probably pointless. The way Gabriel had effectively cornered him without even trying made it pretty clear that even if Sam went kicking and screaming with nothing but piss and vinegar, he’d still be dragged whatever ‘safe place’ Gabriel had in mind.

“I…I want to talk to my brother first, before I go.” Sam said slowly, glancing at the door, he didn’t notice the way Gabriel flinched, wincing as if someone had yelled in his ear before looking legitimately alarmed, “He should be back soon, you could…”

Sam jumped when he turned back to Gabriel, who had closed the distance in the two seconds Sam took to look at the door.

“Sorry Kiddo, no can do.” Gabriel said, plucking Sam right off the floor with one arm, the gun falling to the floor with a loud thump as the kid struggled in alarm. “Time’s up.”

“Wait! DE-!”

And with a whirl and a beat of wings, they were both gone.


End file.
